


Empress

by xenosaurus



Series: The Future Card [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: “You’re so affectionate this morning."





	Empress

**Author's Note:**

> It feels kind of surreal that this is the last fic in the series! I hope everyone enjoyed them! :D

Haru wakes up slowly, letting the morning gently pull her from sleep. Nobody closed the curtains last night, so the sun fills the bedroom with natural light. Haru is wrapped in a messy cocoon of blankets, her nose pressed against Akira’s bare shoulder. He’s still asleep, unbothered by the fact that Haru has nearly all of the blankets.

Haru yawns and rolls over enough to snuggle into her husband’s side. He sleeps on his back so they aren’t exactly spooning, but she still feels warm and safe as she drifts in and out of sleep.

She doesn’t get out of bed until Akira wakes up. She’s still dozing when he shifts onto his side to pull her closer. It makes her smile.

“Good morning,” She says, her voice rough from sleep. Akira hums a greeting and presses a clumsy kiss between her eyebrows. Haru giggles and nuzzles into his neck.

“You’re so affectionate this morning,” Haru says, and Akira opens his eyes properly to smile at her.

“I don’t have to compete with the alarm for your attention,” He teases, which makes her laugh again.

“You know you can have my attention whenever you want it.”

Akira kisses her then, long and slow. Haru loses the thread of the conversation before he’s done, leaving her breathless.

“I can’t distract you from your work _all_ the time,” He whispers, giving her another quick kiss before sitting up to get out of bed. Haru is left feeling warm and a little dizzy. They’ve been married for almost two months and she still hasn’t gotten used to this. Maybe she never will.

She’s pretty okay with that.

She watches Akira stretch, admiring the arch of his back and counting the old scars. There aren’t as many as she’d expected the first time she saw him shirtless, but then, none of them have as many scars as they should. Most of Akira’s are from a childhood bike accident rather than fighting shadows. She thinks one or two might be from the interrogation, but he hasn’t confirmed it one way or the other.

Haru finally gets out of bed when Akira starts getting dressed for the day. It becomes a collaborative effort from there. He fastens her necklace for her and pauses to kiss the back of her neck afterwards. Haru holds Akira’s glasses while he pulls his shirt over his head. Neither of them needs the help, not really, but its fun to dote on each other.

“Did you look up movie times?” Akira asks once they’re both dressed, sitting on the bed while Haru fixes her hair. There’s a vanity in their bedroom that they spent a lovely afternoon picking out right after buying the house, and a cushioned stool that goes with it for her to sit on. As for the movies, they’d picked out a horror movie for today’s date.

“There’s a showing at noon we could make it to if we don’t take too long at breakfast.”

Akira nods.

“That sounds like a good plan. Where’s the next cafe on our list?”

Haru smiles at her husband’s reflection in the mirror. They’ve been working their way through all the little cafes in the city, making breakfast dates out of each one or going after work. Haru is apprenticing at Leblanc and Akira is a manager at a flower shop, both of them working towards the cafe they want to open together. Having a husband who is a partner, not just an arrangement made for someone else’s benefit, still feels like a delightful surprise.

“There’s one a few blocks from the theater we haven’t been to yet,” She says. Akira nods and smiles.

“Alright. That’ll keep us on track for the movie times too. Good thinking.”

“And we can pick up a treat for Mona while we’re out!” Haru adds, giving her hair a little spritz of hair spray to keep the curls in place.

“You spoil him,” Akira says fondly, getting up from the bed to stand behind Haru. He puts warm hands on her shoulders and gives a light squeeze.

“Well, he _did_ introduce me to my husband,” Haru says cheerfully, reaching up to lay her hands over Akira’s. Akira laughs.

“He told you horrible things about me and our friends. I don’t think he gets credit for _that_.”

“Even so! If it wasn’t for him, I doubt we would have spoken again after the class trip. I shudder to think about it.”

Akira ducks down to kiss the top of her head.

“I like to think we’d have found our way to each other eventually.”

Haru giggles and leans back so her head is resting against Akira’s chest.

“That’s such a romantic way to think about it!”

“The alternative is too painful to consider. We’ll get him some takeout sushi, he’ll love it.”

“Let’s keep it a surprise! He’ll be so excited when we come home with it!”

“You’re going to make an amazing mother someday,” Akira says, smiling so fondly it makes Haru’s chest ache. She meets his eyes in the mirror and beams.

“And you’ll be the best dad,” She says. It isn’t the first time they’ve talked about this, not at all, but it still makes her heart swell whenever it comes up. Children are a long way off, a priority for after they’ve got their cafe up and running, but Haru is excited for them to be parents.

When they bought the house, they picked a small place, a little ways outside of the city. Haru didn’t want anything too flashy, and Akira agreed. They picked a place with three bedrooms. One, they remodeled extensively to be a haven for Morgana, cat-friendly but clearly intended for a creature with human intelligence. The second, they kept for themselves, decorating it with the paintings Yusuke gave them for their wedding.

The third is still empty, waiting for the future.

For now, Haru stands up and turns around to face her husband, smiling warmly.

“We should go say goodbye to Morgana. We don’t want to be late to the movie.”

Akira gives her shoulders one last squeeze before letting go.

The day ahead looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
